Conventional broadcast advertisements for products and services are distributed to a wide audience in the hope that potential customers are included in the masses exposed to the advertisement. Such conventional broadcast advertisements are basically generalized billboards seeking maximum exposure to a wide audience. The general theory is that the broadcast advertisement will appeal to at least some of the recipients and affect their buying habits.
Another technique used in conventional broadcast advertisements is the concept of a target audience in which the broadcast advertisement is directed at the target audience in such a way as to affect that target audience's buying patterns and result in higher sales volumes of products and services being advertised.
However, conventional broadcast advertising techniques fail to individualize advertisements to a particular person. As mentioned above, sophisticated, conventional advertising techniques may be pitched toward a certain target audience. Nevertheless, this pitch is canned or otherwise predetermined in a recorded advertisement that is broadcast to a large group that may or may not include the desired target audience.
To date, no broadcast advertisement is constructed that is highly individualized to a particular person or persons, particularly when such individualization occurs on-the-fly or otherwise during the broadcasting process.